1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for activating a wireless communication function automatically for a geo-fence, a system comprising the same, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having a computer program recorded thereon, and more particularly, to apparatus and method for activating a wireless communication function automatically for a geo-fence, a system comprising the same, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having a computer program recorded thereon for providing a content by activating the wireless communication function while entering a geo-fence which is a predetermined virtual area for providing the content based on a current location of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
For public relations of a current store or service, a service for setting a transmittable range of a wireless signal as a geo-fence through a beacon or a wireless hub and providing a content provided from a store including the beacon or a service provider installed with the wireless hub to user equipment which enters the corresponding geo-fence has been generalized.
Accordingly, the user equipment entering the geo-fence catches a BLE signal transmitted from the beacon or determines that the user equipment exists at a location of the geo-fence through a WIFI unique key of the wireless hub, and displays the content transmitted from the beacon or the wireless hub to provide the displayed content to the user equipment.
However, since a battery of the user equipment is continuously consumed while activating a wireless communication function of the user equipment including Bluetooth, WIFI, or the like which corresponds to a geo-fence communication scheme, generally, the user maintains the wireless communication function of the user equipment in a deactivated state.
Therefore, since contents are provided only when the wireless communication function corresponding to the geo-fence communication scheme necessarily operates, content service providers can not provide the service to the corresponding consumers and thus, there are problems in that efficiency for providing the content using the geo-fence deteriorates, efficiency of the content providing service using the geo-fence deteriorates, and the user can not receive good contents even though there are good contents.